


(un)mutual

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, apalah ini saya pulang aja ya bye, h/c sih kayanya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>memiliki rasa yang sama tak lantas membuat dua insan bersama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)mutual

**Author's Note:**

> ini apa 333 words penuh kegajean lol mana ooc pula
> 
> bae ah lieur

SYAHBANA sudah lama menyimpan rasa pada Alda.

Dia memang bukan pengurus OSIS, bukan pula murid kelas B yang terkenal akan murid-muridnya yang bersahabat kental, nakal, malas sekaligus jenius. Bukan. Syahbana hanya murid kelas G yang terabaikan.

Tapi Syahbana mengenalnya—atau sekadar _tahu_ , tentu saja. Alda barangkali bukan yang terpandai di antara mereka semua, namun jelas Alda adalah siswa paling populer—selain Muga—di sekolah mereka. Dan lagi, namanya tidak pernah absen ketika pengumuman juara umum sekolah sejauh ini.

Dia sering berpapasan dengan Alda. Sering melihatnya ketika ia melewati aula yang kebetulan dipakai untuk rapat OSIS. Sering mengamatinya ketika olahraga karena kebetulan, jadwal olahraga kelas B dan G ada di waktu yang sama.

_(seringseringsering.)_

Sampai suatu ketika, Syahbana akhirnya sadar dia mulai menaruh hati pada pemuda berlesung pipit tersebut.

Yang sayangnya, sudah barang tentu takkan dia ungkap pada sesiapa, karena sungguh, ini semua adalah rahasia terkelam yang ia miliki, yang tak boleh diintip barang sekerjap oleh manusia manapun. Secuil liur iblis yang jatuh menjilati relung hatinya.

.

Awalnya, Alda netral-netral saja mendapat kabar bahwa Syahbana pindah ke kelasnya. Lelaki itu pasti pintar, karena jika tidak dia benar-benar cari mati dalam prestasi. Kecuali dia memang tidak peduli akan akademis.

Hanya saja, makin hari yang ia jalani, makin dekat pula hubungannya dengan Syahbana. Lelaki itu ternyata sangat berbeda dengan apa yang digosipkan orang-orang; dingin, diktator, manipulatif. Nyatanya, Syahbana adalah orang yang hangat. Humoris. Penuh pengertian. Pandai.

_(mungkin Syahbana adalah sosok yang selalu menokohi mimpi-mimpi terdalamnya, jauh di dasar hati.)_

Tapi tidak. Alda bukan seorang penyuka sesama. Dia mungkin aromantik, tapi setidaknya dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan, dua atau tiga kali. Dia juga memiliki banyak penggemar. Mustahil jika dia jatuh pada Syahbana, yang faktanya memiliki gender yang sama dengan Alda.

_(atau; Alda terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui jati dirinya, dan lebih suka menunggu akan pengakuan Syahbana suatu hari nanti, bahwasanya ia tidak sendirian merasakan cinta, dan Syahbana sungguh ada hati padanya._

_angan, tentu saja.)_

.

Syahbana terbelenggu dan Alda tetap menunggu.

(sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan bersatu.)

**Author's Note:**

> aneh ga sih ini tuh keinspirasi sama post fp zodiac soalnya kan syahbana capricorn (busy hiding their feelings) tapi alda taurus (waiting) bebauan angst inih
> 
> yah intinya sih ini dibikin buat ngusir webe makanya ancur


End file.
